Bloody Valentine
by Potter vs. Malfoy
Summary: Hermione has secretly been seeing Draco Malfoy. No one knows so they think. One person knows, who is that person? What happens when jealousy gets mixed with love? Pairings DracoHermione? and a mentione of GinnyHarry. Warning it has fighting and laugage. y


Bloody Valentine  
  
Summery: Hermione has secretly been seeing Draco Malfoy. No one knows  
so they think. One person knows, who is that person? What happens when jealousy gets mixed with love?  
  
Disclaimer: Own none  
  
Pairing: Draco/ Hermione/??? Other pairings Harry/Ginny ( mentioned )  
  
Hermione had just stepped out of the shower, and rapped a towel around her self. Hermione walked over to her closet and pulled out a lilac dress, it was strapless and fit her curves perfectly. She took the towel down away from her hair and said a drying spell to dry her hair. Her hair was still brown but not all busy like it was in her Hogwarts days. Now it was straight and she put some blond highlights in her hair. She put her hair up in a French twist. After she did her hair she put on some make up, some light purple eye shadow, and pink lipstick. After she did all that she put on her dress. Once it was on she looked at her self in her full-length mirror. The shoes, the hair, the make-up, the dress, she was perfect for her date tonight with Draco.

Yes, her date with Draco Malfoy the most feared and hated name in the entire wizarding world. She had been secretly dating him for about 2 years now. No one, not Ron, Harry, her parents, his parents, knew they were going out. Hermiones parents knew she was seeing some one but had no idea who he was or anything about him. If Dracos parents found out he was dating a mugblood, as his parents would call her, she would be dead and so would Draco most likely.

So to protect her they moved to muggle England. Yes, they did live together. Draco had to make a few changes about the way he lived, like no magic that was the hardest thing he had to do. He was so use to doing magic he couldn't help it but he tried because of her. Also the muggles and calling them that, and how to work muggle appliances. It was so funny how he got so rapped up in how something worked he hardy noticed her, but he would always make it up to her some how. It was so sweet.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was nice. He had changed a lot sense Hogwarts. You would never have thought Draco Malfoy would be nice especially to a muggle born. He now didn't care for money, power or making fun of people. Well Hermione had help some on that he still wanted to call Harry and Ron names and things but he had learned not to around Hermione, or Hermione would get mad and yell. Draco wasn't such a big prat as he was in his Hogwarts years but could still be one when he wanted to be.  
  
**In Dracos' Room**  
  
Draco was in his room looking at what he could wear for his and Hermiones' date. He finally found something perfect for the accession. A pair of black pants and a nice dressy, but not to dressy, shirt just to look nice. He didn't have his hair jelled back, Hermione always said he looked much sexier when he didn't jell it back. He liked what Hermione thought of him, he didn't know why but he cared. Then again he cared about her more then anything in the world. She was the only one that gave him a chance. After he put on his outfit and went out to the living room where he was going to meet Hermione.

Draco went and sat down on the couch and waited until she came out of her room. He didn't have to wait long because after about five minutes of waiting she came out of her room. As he heard the door to her room open he turned around to see her. She was wearing the dress, shoes, jewelry, that he had given her. She looked amazing in the dress it fit her perfectly too. He got up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Well aren't we looking nice this evening," Draco said to her.

" Why thank you Draco and aren't you looking nice as always." Hermione said.

"Thank you. That dress looks so nice on you and that color is so you." Draco said taking her hand in his and asking her " Are you ready to go?"

" Yes." Hermione said, " Where are we going any way?" Hermione asked wondering where they were going to go for there date.

" You will have to wait and see." Draco said giving her the Malfoy smirk.

" But I want to know now." Hermione said wining like a little girl.

" Hermione you will like the place trust me," Draco said giving her a real smile and opening the door for her.

" Fine I'll wait but I hate waiting." Hermione said.

"Ok here hold me hand I don't want you to see where you are going so close your eyes and follow me Ok." Draco said taking Hermiones' hand. Hermione took his hand and let him lead the way to where ever they were going. Hermione felt studied having her eyes close but when she tried to open them Draco would say no peeking and would keeping on going. When they finally got to where they were going Draco said " You can open your eyes now." When Hermione opened her eyes she show that they were out side a restaurant. It took Hermione about a minute to figurer out where they were. She then realized it was the restaurant they went to on there first date.

" Hermione you know where you are? " Draco asked her.

" Yea this is the place you brought me on are first date." Hermione said.

" Yea it is and come with me." Draco said taking her hand again and leading her to the very spot they had ate the first time they were there.

" Draco you reminder all of this? " Hermione said as he pulled her chair out for her.

" Yea I do. " Draco said as she sat down and he moved to his sit across from her.

" What my I get you?" said a waitress.

" For know we will start with some wine please." Draco said.

" Of course coming right up," the waitress said leaving to go get the wine. The place was down all in the color of red, white, and pink for Valentines Day. It also had hearts on clear string to make the hearts look like they were floating in the air. The place was so beautiful it really was the same as the first time they went there exactly two years ago.

" So Hermione what are you going to order?" Draco said interrupting her thoughts.

" Oh probably the..." Hermione pause and looked over the menu everything looked good but she finally decided on the, " I think I'll have the spaghetti." Hermione said. " What are you going to get, Draco?"

" Well I think I'll get the ravioli," he said. Just then the waitress come back with the wine.

" Are you ready to order?" she asked.

" Yes we are, I'll have the ravioli." Draco said giving the menu back to the waitress.

" And I'll have the spaghetti please." Hermione said also giving the waitress her menu.

" Ok it will be ready shortly," the waitress said.

" Draco this is just wonderful. " Hermione said.

" What do you mean?" Draco asked her.

" Well this night, the dress, and the restaurant. Everything about tonight." Hermione said.

" Ok is it just about the whole ' it's valentines day' "Draco said quoting it's Valentines Day.

" Well maybe. But I'm really happy that you took me out tonight."

" Yea well it Valentines Day and it's the anniversary of the first day we ever went out." Draco said.

" I know. Hey do you reminder the first time we ever kissed." Hermione asked taking a sip of her wine.

" Yea remember." Draco said remembering it like it was yesterday.  
  
** Flash Back  
**  
It was his 7th and last year at Hogwarts, he was head boy and Hermione was the head girl. Well one evening after dinner Draco had gone back up to the head common room to get some homework done. When he entered Hermione was sitting on the couch staring at the fire. He walked over to her and saw that her cheeks were wet and her eyes were pink and puffy.

" Hey Granger, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked Hermione, not really caring what was wrong with her. Hermione turned her head to look at him.

" Malfoy go away I'm not in the mood right know." Hermione said as nice as she could to him.

" God Granger what has got you such a mess?" Draco asked her.

" Yea like you care Malfoy." Hermione snapped at him. Deep down inside he did care a lot. He didn't know why he just did. He also thought _' If I want her to care for me to then I better not be so rude. It be must something pretty bad for her to cry like this. Man if it was Potter or Weasel they will so die.' _Draco thought to himself. " Look what is wrong?" Draco asked in the softest and kindest voice he could.

" Why do you care?" Hermione asked him her tears falling freely from her eyes know. Draco reached up to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

" Because I care Hermione." Malfoy said.

" What did you say Malfoy. Did you just call me by my first name?" Hermione asked a little shocked he just said that.

" I said I cared Hermione." Draco said. " Now what is wrong?"

" It's just that Harry brook up with me." Hermione said barring her head into Dracos' chest. Draco had no idea that her and Pothead were going out.

" It's ok Hermione he's not worth crying over," he said.

" But I thought he cared for me." Hermione said.

" Hermione he's not the only guy that cares for you." Draco said a little shock at his own words.

" Did you just say that you cared for me?"

" Yea I guess I did." Draco said. Hermione a little shock lifted her head from his chest and kissed him on the lips. Draco shocked at what she just did, finally it sunk in that she was kissing him and she wasn't pulling back. He started to kiss her back and put his arms around her and she didn't push him away.  
  
**End of Flash back.   
**

" Draco, Draco, Draco Malfoy! " Hermione said to him getting louder ever time she said it.

" Huh oh a... what? " Draco asked snapping out of his thoughts.

" Draco the foods here."

" Oh thanks."

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked taking a bit of her spaghetti.

" Just thinking about the first time we ever kissed." Draco said.

" Yea, I remember. I had just brook up with Harry and I can remember that you said you cared. I would have never thought you would ever say that to anyone." Hermione said

" Well I did care more then you will ever believe." Draco said eating more of his ravioli.

Meanwhile, while they were eating, talking about the past, some one was watching the two love-birds. Close to where they were sitting. This person was thinking _' Oh 'Mione. You don't seem to remember anything. He has you brain washed. How could you choose a Malfoy over me? Some one you dated.'_ As he watched her he felt sick so he left the restraint and sat on a bench outside. He had a plan, a every good plane.

Back inside the restraint Draco and Hermione was finishing up their meal. Draco payed for the meal and left (A/N they didn't see the guy that was watching them in the restraint.) for another place, Hermione had no idea where.

" Draco where are we going now?" Hermione wined.

" You'll see." Draco said taking her hand and leading her to a club they also went on there first date.

" Draco where..." Hermione paused when she saw where they were. They were outside her favorite club and the place they went on there first date. " Draco. How why, I thought you hated to dance?"

" Well I do but I thought that we haven't danced in awhile." Draco said, " Come on"

" Ok." Hermione said and follow him in the club. The club hadn't changed in all this time, but today it was somewhat in a Valentines Day mood.

" Would you care to dance miss?" Draco said.

" Why yes sir." Hermione said smiling at him and both laughed at what they said. Draco took her to the middle to the dance floor and put his hands on her little waist, Hermione put her hands around his neck. The song they play was called " Only hope." Hermione loved this song it reminded her of her and Draco. As the music started to get softer Draco stopped dancing.  
  
" Draco come on you dance fine." Hermione said grabbing his arm as he started to walk away.

" Yes I suck at dancing." Draco said.

" No you don't. Come one Draco please one more dance and then we can sit and talk or leave but one dance please." Hermione said sounding like a little girl. Draco couldn't say no when she gave him that look.

" Ok fine but only one more dance ok."

" Fine" Hermione said and grabbed his hand and moved back to the dance floor. Just as the music started to play the song was, "Someday." As the song stopped Draco moved off the dance floor.

" Ok I danced." Draco said taking a set at the bar.

" Yes you did." Hermione said. Draco ordered two beers. Hermione took a sip of her beer and said, " Ok what do you want to do now?" Hermione said.

" How about we go home. It is...." Draco paused and looked at his watch, "...about 12:00." Draco said. " Or do you want to go some where else?" he asked her.

" No that's fine," she said standing up and walking out with Draco right behind her. They walked home not awhere that some one was following them. Draco unlocked the door and stepped in to the apartment. Hermione put her stuff in her room and walked back out into the living room. Draco was sitting on the couch. Hermione went and sat down next to him.

" Hey Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

" Nothing I don't know I just got a bad feeling that some one was watching us at the club. It could have just been me." Draco said.

" I don't think it was just you because I felt that way almost all night. Like some one was watching us but how could it have been. No one knows where we live." Hermione said.

" I now that's what make it weird." Draco said.

" Well we could have been wearied." Hermione said

" I don't think so but we could have been." Draco said.

" Well I think I'm going to head to bed."

" Ok. I'm going to stay up for a little more and read some." Hermione said.

" Ok night." Draco said getting up from the couch and gave Hermione a kiss. When he break it Hermione grabbed his shirt and kissed him even deeper. Hermione only break the kiss to get some air. In her mind she never wanted to brook the kiss for some weird idea like it would be her last kiss from him.

" Night." Hermione said.

" Night 'Mione," Draco said walking to his room. Hermione walked to her room. After a little while there was a knock on her door.

" Come in." Hermione said putting the book down. " Hey I thought you were going to bed."

" Well I was but I forgot to ask you something." Draco said going over to Hermiones' bed and sitting on the foot of the bed.

" Like what?" Hermione asked sitting up and moving over by him.

" Well I was wondering if..." Draco stopped and got off the bed and got on one knee and Hermione gasped. ".... Hermione you mean the world to me and I would be very happy if you would be my wife." Draco said and opened a velvet black box in his hand to reveal a 3 stone three Kt diamond ring done in 18 Kt gold. Hermione was shocked she couldn't believe Draco just asked her to marry him but she already knew the answer.

" Yes YES of course I'll marry you Draco." Hermione said and kissed Draco when they break Draco put the ring on Hermiones' left hand ring finger. This received Draco another kiss from Hermione.

" Well I'm glade you said yes" Draco said looking at Hermione, who was now looking at the ring as if she never saw a ring like that in her life. Draco had to laugh at her.

" What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

" Just you it's funny the way you look at that ring." Draco said laughing even harder. Hermione couldn't help it either it was funny the way she was acting.

"Ok well now I'm going to bed." Draco said getting off the floor and heading for the door.

" Draco wait." Hermione said jumping off the bed and walking over to the door where Draco was.  
" Yea."

" I love you." Hermione said giving him a kiss.

" I love you too 'Mione." He said giving her a kiss. She never wanted to break the kiss for some weird idea like it would be her last kiss from him.

" Night."

" Night honey." Hermione said with a smile on her face and she gave him one last kiss on the lips. Draco walked out of Hermiones' room and walked back to his. He was so happy she had said yes to him he couldn't believe she said yes. When he got back to his room Draco pulled down his sheets and got under them. He fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on his face.

In Hermione's room, she was looking at the ring. She really wanted to tell some one but knew she couldn't. Hermione went back to her bed to exited to read any more of her book or to sleep she decided she would write a letter to Ginny.  
  
_ Dear Ginny,  
How have things been going? Things are fine with me. Did I tell you in the last letter that I had a boyfriend? Well I do and I'm not going to tell who but I will tell you that he just asked me to marry him and I said yes. I'm so happy right now and I can't sleep because I'm so happy. Well I hope you write back soon.  
Your Friend,  
Hermione_  
_P.S How are things going with Harry?  
_  
After Hermione read the letter over she gave it to Dracos' owl to deliver to Ginny and Harry.

" Take this letter to Ginny Please." She tied it to the owls' leg and the owl flue out the opened window. Hermione went back to her bed and laid down. She thought to her self _' Well I can try to get some sleep.' _it was 1:30 when she finally got to sleep, like Draco, with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in the living room some one had just apparated inside the apartment. He walked over to Hermiones' room and made sure she was asleep and closed the door. Then he walked over to Dracos' room and opened the door and saw he was asleep too. The person walked into Dracos' room and put a silencing spell on the room just to make sure he didn't wake Hermione and he locked the door so no one could get in or out. The person walked over to Dracos' bed and took out a knife and as he was about to bring the knife down into Dracos' heart Draco opened his eyes.

" What the hell?" Draco yelled. " Who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get into this place?" Draco said.

" All I had to do was apparated inside this place. Who? Who you ask am I. Well you should know me I went out with Hermione." The person said.

" I now you are not Harry cause he's dating that Weasly and you aren't Ron." Draco thought for a secant and then said, " Krum?"

" Why yes glade you now who I am but it's not going to help."

" Why the fuck are you here?"

" Why because you took and made her forget me and turned her against me and if I can't have her no one will." Krum said bring the knife down but he missed because Draco moved out of the way. Draco tried to grab his wand but Krum took his wand and snapped it into two. Draco pushed Krum off him and punched him in the stomach. Krum bent over holding his stomach in pain. Then Draco punched him in his face. Krum brought his hand up to his mouth and wiped some of the blood away.

" You are going to pay for that." he said a throw a punch at Dracos' face but he missed and instead hit the wall and let out a howl of pain. Once Krum had recovered he kicked Draco in the groin and punched him in the face. Draco fell to the floor and Krum started to kick him in the rids right before he took the knife and stab him in the stomach. The last words Draco said were " I love you Hermione and you will pay Krum."

In Hermiones' room Hermione woke up with a start. " Ok did I just hear Draco say he loved me and you will pay Krum?" Hermione said out loud. Hermione wiard got out of bed put on her robe and walked to Dracos' room. Just as she was about to open the door some one opened it. Hermione thinking it was Draco said " Hi." Hermione saw it was not Draco at all but Victor Krum.

" What the Hell are you doing her?" Hermione asked a little scared to know. " And why are you in Dracos' room?"

" I was just doing some unfinished business." he said and walked away so Hermione was able to she Draco lying on the floor.

" Oh my God, Draco what the hell did you do Krum?" Hermione said starting to cry.

" He got what he deceived." Krum said.

" He didn't deceive this. What did he ever do to you?" Hermione said getting angry.

" Nothing but he was with you and if I can't have you then no one will." He said moving closer to her. Hermione got up and moved away from Draco to get away from Krum. Hermione ran to her room and got her wand and called the ministry (A/N Yes she can call the Ministry.) for help.

" Come on Hermione I'm not going to hurt you." he said moving closer to her. Just then Harry and Ron comes running in. (A/N: Yes they are Aurors.)

" Hermione what is going on?" Ron asked.

" Just get him he killed Draco." Hermione said starting to cry even harder. Ron and Harry looked at each other but decided they would ask questions later.

" Harry take care of Hermione I'll take care of this creep." Ron said Harry nodded. Harry went over to Hermione and toke her by the arm and lead her out of the room.

" Hermione what did you say he killed Malfoy?" Harry asked.

" Yes." Hermione said.

" Where is Malfoy?" Harry said.

" He's in that room over there." Hermione pointed to his room.

"Ok." Harry said moving closer to the room. Harry walked in and saw Malfoy lying on the floor with a stab wounded in his stomach. Harry walked over and saw he was very pale, paler the he use to be. Harry made sure there was no pause and called for a couple midiwizards. Harry walked back out to the living room where Hermione was sitting.

" Hermione what happened here and if I might ask." Just then Ron come out and shock his head to tell him don't ask not yet. Harry nodded his head.

" Hey 'Mione why don't you come back with me and you can stay at our house." Harry said.

" Ok any place is better then this place." Hermione said and apparated to Harry's house, Ron apparated to The MoM to turn in Krum.

" Hermione what is going on? Why are you here?" Ginny asked as Harry and her apparated inside the house.

" It's along story but Hermione will be staying with us for to night or long as she would like." Harry said to Ginny who gave him a questionable look but dropped it as she show Hermione's face. Ginny had got Hermione's letter and it said she was happy but by the look on her face know it would say other wise.

" Come her Hermione we will get you to your room and you can rest." Ginny said going down the hall to the spar bedroom.

" Thanks." Hermione said in a weak voice.

" For what?"

" Letting me stay her." Hermione said.

" 'Mione your my friend why would I have a problem with it? Hey I got your letter you sounded happy, what's wrong? You don't have to tell me but I just want to help you." Ginny said sitting down on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione started to cry again and Ginny gave her a huge.

" Hermione what happened? Let me help you." Ginny said.

" Oh Ginny. " Hermione cried into her hands, " He's gone, he's gone," she kept saying over and over again.

" Who's gone?" Ginny asked, " Who your fiancé?" All Hermione could do was say he's gone over and over again. Harry came into the room and monition Ginny to come with him. Ginny got up from Hermione's side and followed Harry to the kitchen where Ron was sitting.

" Ron what are you doing here and what is wrong with Hermione? She is so upset." Ginny said.

" Well Ginny it could be several. Why don't you sit down and we will tell you." Ron said and Ginny took a set next to Harry.

"Well from I gathered from Krum he killed Malfoy because he was with her and he didn't want any one with her if it wasn't him. So I'm guessing it has some thing to do with Malfoy." Ron said.

" Wait so she was going out with Malfoy, that would explain why she's so up set and about who "he" was in her letter." Ginny said.

" When did you get a letter from her?" Harry asked.

" Just about an hour or so ag...Oh my" Ginny said putting her hand up to her mouth.

" What is it? " Ron asked.

" Well in her letter she said 'someone' had asked her to marry them and it was just an hour ago and said they just did." Ginny said feeling sorry for Hermione even more now, even if it was Malfoy.

" WHAT!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

" Yes Draco and I was going out and he did ask me to marry him." Hermione came around the corner. Her eyes all puffy and red from crying.

" Hermione." Ginny said giving her best friend a huge. " I'm so sorry Hermione." Ginny said.

" You were going out with Malfoy." Ron yelled.

" Yea so what. This is exactly why we never told any one we were going out because of peoples reactions." Hermione yelled at her two friends.

" Malfoy why him?" Ron asked.

" Because Ron, he was the only person that really understand me and cared." Hermione said sitting down. She felt sick and tiered but she couldn't sleep.

" Hermione we all care." Harry said giving her a friendly huge.

" I now but he cared more and actually loved me for who I was."

" Hermione we all love you and we all care but Malfoy... I guess it was just a shock." Harry said.

" Hermione you should really try and get some sleep."

" Yea I should. I have to get up yearly an ways." Hermione said getting up.

" Why?"

" Because I have to go to the doctors, cause I think I'm coming down with some thing." Hermione said heading to bed.

"Night" They all said.

" Night." Hermione got back to her room and laid down she couldn't believe he was gone. When Hermione finally got up it was almost noon. She had to get ready for the doctors she had to be there in about an hour. Hermione got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. She walked down stairs to find Harry and Ginny talking.

" Morning sleepy head." Ginny said pouring a cup of coffee

" Morning." Hermione said taking the cup of coffee.

" So you feel a little better?" Harry asked.

" No not really." Hermione said taking another sip of her coffee. " Well I better get going I don't want to be late. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Ok." Harry said.

"Bye." with that said Hermione said and apparated to her doctors' office. (A/N: she apparated out side of his office because it's a muggle doctor.) When Hermione got there she took a sit in the waiting room, she picked up a magazine and started flipping throw it.

" Miss Hermione Granger." the nurse called out to her. Hermione put the magazine down and followed the nurse to an empty room and took a sit.

" How are we today?" the nurse asked.

" I'm ok I guess." Hermione said.

" You look tired have you been getting any sleep?"

" Yes and no I was up late last night." Hermione said.

" Ok then. The doctor should be in, in a few minutes."

" Ok," Hermione answered and sat there thinking about every thing that had happened in the past few hours. She was sitting there playing with the ring Draco had given her when the Doctor came in.

" Hello Miss Granger. So what seems to be the problem?" Hermione's Doctor asked her.

" Hi well it's just that I think I might be coming down with the flu or some thing. 'Cause I've been getting sick a lot lately and nothing seems to be helping." Hermione said. The doctor asked her a few more questions and finally gave her the result.

" I'm what? Really." Hermione asked.

" Yes. I'm very sure. "

" Thank you." Hermione said filling like she was about to cry but didn't want to be asked what was wrong so she tired hard not to.

" Well make sure you come back and we can make sure everything is ok."

" All right." Hermione said getting up and living. Hermione apparated back to Harry and Ginnys' house. Hermione as soon as she walked over to the couch and sat down started to cry.

" Hi Hermione." Ginny stopped with the greeting and walked over to her friend. " Hermione is every thing ok."

" Oh Ginny. I'm pregnant." Hermione said.

" What," was all Ginny could say, she was shocked.

" I'm pregnant."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes. My doctor said I was and she was sure." Just then Harry walked in with Ron.

" Hey what's up?" Ron asked.

" Nothing Ron." Ginny said to her brother.

" Look Hermione you have to get over him." Ron said and Hermione got up and walked out of the room.

" What did I say?" Ron asked.

" Ron shut up. Actually just don't talk to Hermione she doesn't need you right now." Ginny said getting up and walking to where Hermione had just went.

" Hermione every thing will be ok we can talk to my mum. She can help you."

" Ginny do you think your mum would help me since it's Dracos'."

" Yes my mum wouldn't care but you're like another daughter to her. Come on why not give it a shot. We can at lest see if she will help. Come what do you say 'Mione."

" Ok." Hermione said.

" Good let me tell Harry where I'm going." Ginny said and she just suck her head and Ginny yelled to Harry they were going to the Burrow. Harry wanted to come but Ginny said she had to talk to her mum with out him, so Harry said fine. They apparated to the Burrow. Ginny knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasly answered it and gave both girls a tight huge. Then she asked Hermione what was wrong. Ginny explained every thing to her and Mrs. Weasly gave her another huge.

" Hermione I'm so sorry." she said and asked her " is there anything I can do for you?"

" I don't now. I'm just so scared." Hermione said wiping away some of the tears that were still falling.

" There is nothing to be scared about."

" Hey mum I have an idea why don't Hermione stay here. You could help her out. What do you say?" Ginny said.

" That's a wonder full idea honey. What do say Hermione?" Mrs. Weasly asked Hermione.

" I don't now I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

" Nonsense Hermione your like a second daughter to me." Hermione just nodded her head and Mrs. Weasly clapped her hands together and said, " Good everything is settled. So does any one want any tea?"

" I'll take some." So Hermione stayed there for the next nine mouths and Mrs. Weasly help her out. When she told Harry and Ron Harry didn't say anything expect congratulates and Ron practically had a heart attack and yelled his head off. Ginny finally got him to cool down. Hermione went to Dracos' funeral and Harry was the only one that seemed to care how Hermione was acting. Ron well didn't want to be there and Ginny was ready to charm something off of Rons' if he didn't straighten up.

Hermione had the baby in December. It was a girl and had Dracos' hair and eyes. She named her Anastasia, Anastasia Malfoy. Hermione thought it if her perfectly. After Hermione had the baby she moved back to the old apartment she had once shared with Draco. Hermione couldn't leave this place even if she wanted to it was a important part of her.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Well how did you like it? It's really long and I hope you enjoy it. No I don't hate Draco I just thought I would do some thing different. Actually I love Draco. Well just review please. I was also thinking about writing more to it. what do u think? Well review. please.


End file.
